The thought's of an avatar
by Mr.Green37
Summary: The Young Harman Smith wonder's about the conflict to come.


The Young Harman Smith sat in the bar, drink in hand. It was almost time. Soon Kun-Lan and Harman Smith would be revived. And the process would start again. Him and his best friend/bodyguard, Dimitri Nightmare, had been preparing for. Japan had been blown off the map. The United States was trying to get back up from fighting off every other fucking country. The United Nation had dissolved. And now, those two "gods" would be back.

"Joy to the world," he said.

His companion, a 21-year old girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes, stared at him, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No," was his answer.

How would it go this time? The Smiling Faces, or Heaven Smile, had broke down world peace. Well, the U.S. government and Matsuken didn't help. He waited for the laughs and explosion's to return. Scream's piercing the air as the smiles found a victim. The use of death as a weapon. The smiles suicide bombing was not to be used in open field battles. It was supposed to scare the world into submission. hmm. One had the power to destroy, and was supposed to be the "good guy." The one who could create, the bad.

He had not really killed both of them that day. The Kun-Lan he killed was the avatar of a senile old man. The real Kun-Lan was killed by an angry FBI agent who's family were turned into smiles. Smith had been their, and felt he deserved the kill. But now, they would awake. Only one trump card was up his sleeve.

_The Killer7._

Dan Smith. The Hellion. Former Detroit cop turned assassin. Cocky, rude, but had a thing for the girl. Known for both his personality, signature blue suit and revolver. Murdered by his former mentor, Curtis Blackburn. Years later, he took revenge. his collateral shot took down the duplicators easily. But he still died in that museum.

Kaede Smith. Barefoot. Forever to have blood stains on her clothing as punishment for trying to run from _him_ rather than fight. She loved the scoped Hardballer she always carried. More than both her brother, and former lover. The brother was dead. The avatar saw to that. Matsuken, her former lover though, survived. At least until _he_ shot him later on. Both those bastards had it coming.

Coyote Smith. The thief. Cleptomaniac. Lock picker. Always holding that revolver upside down at an angle. Him and Dan never got along, partially due to Dan killing him before becoming part of the Smith Syndicate. Iwazaru questioned his membership. Both Harman's and the Smith's never did.

Kevin Smith. The Albino brit. Could turn invisible and loved his throwing knives. He had killed the man he loved working for the syndicate. He was also the first to fall to _him._

Con Smith. The punk. Super fast with super sonic hearing to compensate his lack of sight. Two automatic pistols. Completely gangster. The closest thing Coyote had to a younger brother.

Mask de Smith. A luchilibre with dual grenade launchers. Yet he was probably the sweetest man in the Killer7. His strength matched by his destructive power. Harman wandered what happened to his first killer.

And _him._ Garcian Smith, or rather, Emir Parkreiner. He was literally, the man with the golden gun. He would resurrect the smith's. contract Mill's for the assignment's. And speak with Harman. A man with a fucked up past becoming one of the world's most feared contract killers.

Emir was dead. After the other Smith's first deaths, he killed them at the Union Hotel. Harman Smith, the Young Harman Smith, then encountered him on the roof. He was wiled and out of control. He tried to use his guilt of the killings to get him to stop. He wanted to help the young assassin. But he shot himself. And thanks to having killed God Harman's other avatar, **who had the balls to retake their old name Deltahead, **he was no longer a mortal being. He took in their personality's, becoming the leader of the killer7 under the old Harman. Years later, after discovering his true identity and after the death of those two gods, he got married, grew old, and died with his wife and kid's by his side. Soon, he would come back. All of them would come back.

His mind drifted to Harman. The Godkiller. The man who ascended to godhood. Kun-Lan's best friend and rival. **Friend's with a god who used fucking terrorism to rule the world.** Bastard. The old Harman used him. So he got his revenge. Smith still wondered how he could have split from that fool.

Kun-Lan? He hated him. Killing innocent people or turning them and their family's into those monsters. Yes. He truly was a villain.

He then wondered to the Killer7's allies. Travis Bell. The first. Philosophical, possibly insane. Kess Bloodysunday, the mad serial bomber who wanted his parent's attention. Yun-Hun, The original informant who had once betrayed them. Susie Sumner. The talking head. Who was nice one second and the next a complete psychopath. Iwazaru, Mizaru, and Kikazaru were possibly the best servant's the syndicate could ask for. They were not insane like the rest, helpful, and stuck with them to the end.

And finally, the two who would soon be added to the syndicate to bolster their capabilities as a group. First, Curtis. The pscychopathic former mentor of Dan. A sick old man. Vengeful. He would have been what Dan would have become if Pedro had not set him up. As far as Smith new, Curtis and Dan had reconciled. Harman was rolling on the ground, nearly laughing himself to death when he first heard it. Jeanne DePaul, the former IEC assassin and diehard fan of Mask de Smith. He had potential. He would make an excellent member of the Smith Syndicate.

Then he felt it. They had awakened. "Ayame, It's time."

Ayame Blackburn. Curtis's adopted daughter and second protégé. She died fighting the Smith's, and Harman resurrected her and employed her as a maid and secretary. She had married Harman's son. And he loved it. Ever since he took her in, he saw her as a daughter. She never fought anymore, but was faster than hell.

He picked up his fedora and left, giving the waiter a tip. "Time to go to work."


End file.
